fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanimators Online
Fanimators Online, previously known as "Fanime Zone", is a site similar to Fanime Tube. It has of late shown more activity with fun artists and admins. Hosted on wall.fm, the site is small at the time being, but grows every day, whether an anonymous person comes on or a user does. About Fanimators Online The home page of F-O shows an activity feed, a bulletin board, and a fanime archive. The activity feed shows the newest user activity on the site, and users can comment on any activity. The bulletin board simply shows updates to the site, and the archive is similar to that of Fanime World, where you can submit a fanime, manga, or fanfic. The front page shows the latest additions to the archive. Fanimator's Online is considering making a YouTube account to post their members' fanime on it, with commercials of other fanime in between eyecatches. aval!a, the admin, stated that collabs, contests, and monthly ratings will also be posted on the channel. If there's enough activity from members, they will open the account. The account's password will be given to all admins or video moderators. If the channel is created, members may still post the fanime on their own channel if they wish to do so. If they don't want to, they can easily post a commercial on their own channel with a link to F-O's. More on the idea here. Staff Though F-O is still a small site, the founder specifically made an effort to keep it rule-break-free. The staff includes: *Cinny (...) *AvaliaKasa (...) *VanillaGeorgieBean (...) The staff's job is to moderate the site and make sure the members follow the rules. When someone has a problem with someone (drama, trolling, huge debate, etc.), they are to report it to the staff. History of Fanime F-O has a page called "History" describing the few years the term "fanime" has been a widely used word. The page end with a paragraph that inspires many members of the site: "Eventually, a fanime will be created and finished. A fanime that has quality (and you don't have to be the best artist ever), character depth, and plot. But guessing by the amount of fanimes that are still being created, that time is not now, and might not even be for years, decades. Maybe one day. But it is all up to us, the fanimators. We are just kids, some of us, but we are kids on a mission, to bring back the community that was once so inspiring to young animators everywhere..." F-O's History Fanimators Online has had a long history through multiple names; one notably known as "Fanime Cafe". The site had a major drama dispute, and soon the site was moved to Fanime Zone, which currently has 35 members. The front page of Fanime Zone has an "Intro" written by Vanilla, a staff member of F-O: "Once upon a time there was a place called Fanime Zone. It fought many battles and traveled across many places to find the perfect place to rest. The perfect place for anime (fanime) drawers to come together as one. They finally found it here and set out to build a community where people could upload videos, pictures, enter contests, and mingle with others of their kind. They made their own zone. They knew it would be hard, for other sites like theirs crashed within months, but they were determined to hold on to their creativity and their new found frinds in order to etablish a heaven. A heaven that can't fall." Though Fanime Zone delighted fanime watchers, the site moved to F-O due to a small amount of memory. The new site can hold more members, pictures, and videos, but rules are to delete old ones to keep the right amount of space. Rules Posted in the forum, the rules of F-O are simple, written by the founder with minor help from staff: RULE #1: This is a site dedicated to the wellbeing of everyone, NOT just the best artists and animators, EVERY artist and animator. We suggest, no, we DEMAND that you never put down anyone or anyone's work. Constructive criticism is okay, but only as long as the criticism is beneficial to the artist/animator. "Uh...the legs are wrong." DOES NOT count as constructive criticism. ANY sign of putting down will result in a warning, a suspension, and finally a deletion. RULE #2: Keep the cursing on the down low. A few "damn"s here and there and maybe a "fuck" is tolerated, but we do not want to read a "MOTHERFUCKER BITCH SLUT TRICKWHORE!" forum post, or comment, ANYWHERE. This will not be tolerated and will call for a deletion. RULE #3: Please, no plagiarism. It's not cool. Give credit or your account will be deleted if we suspect pretending to have something that is not yours. RULE #4: No spamming, no advertising for financial profit (unless it's related to the site, like our site store, coming soon), and no trolling everyone or certain people. No one likes spammers or trolls. Even if they are a form of cheap entertainment. RULE #5: At least show SOME activity. Forum posts, videos, pictures, and comments would help at least a bit. Do not just sign up and never log back on. There is a limit of six months after your last sign of activity before your account is put into question. One month if you had no activity from the day you signed up. We do not want or like bulk accounts. RULE #6: If you have a problem with any member, please talk to the founder, Cinny, or staff, VanillaGeorgieBean and AvaliaKasa. Do not send them hate mail, flame all of their pictures or videos or forums in any way, or get other people against them. Everyone slightly involved in the conflict will be punished. RULE #7: Please resist the urge to make multiple accounts for different personas, OCs (original characters), and/or projects. The multiple accounts will be deleted. You can make a group of it at least. RULE #8: Please keep our community clean and refreshed. Delete your really old posts, pictures, and videos to help clear out clutter and give us more site space. We don't want a site clogged with extremely old material, especially if it's just random WIPs, memes, sketches, cancelled fanime forum posts, etc., that are wasting MB's of space.